craftendofandomcom-20200215-history
Arc's Kraffen/Tales of a Soldier
Tales of a Soldier '''is the second episode in the first season of Arc's Kraffen, the TV show. The episode was released June 2nd, 2016. Script It shows Jonathan rushing through the woods, until he of course finds, the Oasis Drugshack. He walks inside, and at this point it is pitch black outside. He sits back in his chair with his feet up on the counter, until eventually someone walks through the door. '''Jonathan: '''Welcome to the shack, the names Ice, what can I do ya for? Jonathan then notices it's Luke, once they walk closer to the counter. '''Jonathan: '''Ah Luke! Welcome back old friend. Jonathan looks down at his clipboard, with Luke's name on it, and Jonathan is writing the number "298" next to it. '''Jonathan: '''Jeez, man I think you've gotta be our most frequent customer, with this being your 298th visit. '''Luke: '''Hah, what do you know, guess I really am a junky. '''Jonathan: Lighten up, my man. I'm just guessing you want your same old same old right? Luke: '''That'd be right. 5 jars of Opidus, please. Jonathan reaches for the five jars and set them on the counter. Luke puts down his money on the table. '''Luke: '''Thanks man. Mind if I pull up a chair? '''Jon: '''Nah, of course not, be my guest. Luke sits down at the chair left of the counter, and begins to grind up his Opidus, with his hands. '''Jon: '''So, how are things? '''Luke: '''Well, you know, pretty bad considering I still live in that RV, all alone. '''Jon: '''I mean, sure, I suppose, but it's outta be more than that, right? '''Luke: '''Of course it is, but I'm not gonna tell you. I'm still convinced you're apart of the military or somethin. You know how similar you look to the King? '''Jon: '''Still can't see the resemblence... I think that Opidus is already gettin' to ya' and you're spewing nonsense. '''Luke: '''Haha, yeah probably. See you later Ice. '''Jon: '''Take care, Luke. Luke exited the shop. After waiting for a little while Jon stands up, and opens up the hatch under his chair, revealing the lab. '''Jon: '''Night guys. Nobody else is coming. The lab workers gathered their stuff, and left. Jon did the same thing. He walked back to his castle, and to his bedroom. Took off his clothes, and then slowly fell asleep. ---- The scene changes to the next night. Jonathan was waiting there as usual. He was waiting for an odd amount of time. He waited and waited until he checked his watch, while frowning. '''Jon: '''That's weird...? Luke should've been here by now.. Jon waited a little longer, until he looked out the window, seeing a shilloutte of a man, though this guy's body shape wasn't Luke's, he could tell. As the figure grew closer, he could make out what they were wearing and stuff. The man was wearing a mask, and purple and black themed clothing. Sort of looked like he was wearing some sort of uniform. It had an odd symbol on his chest as well, though it was tiny so it was hard to make out. The figure walked in through the door. '''Endr: Fine night, yes? Jon: 'Uh... yes, quite. My name's Ice, what can I do ya for? '''Endr: '''Well, don'tcha know how to greet someone? People call me ENDR. Sort of a nickname that stuck with me... '''Jon: '''Yes, ok that's great, what can I help you with?? '''Endr: '''Listen, your majesty. I know it's you, you don't have to act anymore. But it's alright, your secret's safe with me, as long as you answer my questions, alright? '''Jon: '''Uhh... I don't know what-- '''Endr: '''It's only 3 questions. Are you gonna answer them or not? Jonathan remains silent. '''Endr: '''No? Alright. Unfortunate for you though. '''Jon: '''Do you need anything?? '''Endr: '''Yeah, sure. I'll take 3 Kopko Syrium. '''Jon: '''Here you go. Jon sets the three on the counter, and Endr takes them, as well as pays. '''Endr: '''Really, you should've answered my questions. Tommorow you're going to be caught and there's nothing I can do about that. You'll be seeing me in the future, brother. Endr puts a slip of paper on the counter, and then exits the shack. Jon starts panicking at this point, since he realizes Endr probably got Luke arrested somehow. Jon is freaking out, and so he takes his clipboard and the slip of paper Endr left, and leaves the shop. All of the sudden he hears footsteps in the distance, and at that point he runs. He runs and runs and runs, until he is outside of the forest. He sees the military base named Siren, and knocks. Afterall, it'd be silly for the owner of a military base to not give shelter to the person who rules the country. Nikolas, owner of the base opens up the large gates, since he had heard the knocks. '''Nikolas: '''King? What brings you here? '''Jon: '''I just really need to come in, for.. no particular reason. Nikolas shrugged, and let him in. '''Nikolas: '''So, what's up? '''Jon: '''Oh, you know, I was just sort of in the area... do you think I could sleep here for the night? '''Nikolas: '''Sure, but... your castle is right over there? '''Jon: '''Well, yes, but... Jon tries to come up with an excuse. '''Jon: '''It get's sort of lonely, plus I love the history of this place. Jon was cringing in his head because none of that was true. '''Nikolas: '''Well, of course. Who am I to question the King anyways. I apologize.. Jon nods. '''Nikolas: '''If you don't mind me asking, whats that ridiculous hoodie and sunglases outfit you're wearing? Jon completely forgot he was wearing it. '''Jon: '''Ah... just.. going on a jog. ---- Scene changes to down inside the base, where there are many doors, leading to little rooms for the soldiers. Nikolas shows Jon the reserved room. '''Nikolas: '''She's all yours. Stay as long as you would like, sir. '''Jon: '''Thank you.. oh and Nikolas? Please don't tell anyone I'm here. And don't ask why. '''Nikolas: '''Er... yes, no problem. Jon closed the door to his new room, and set all of his stuff up on the desk in the room. He laid down his clipboard and everything, and then he picked up the note that Endr left. It had a question on it, reading "How will you return peace to this kingdom?". Jon's guessing this was one of the three questions that Endr was going to ask... but why? Was Endr aware of what Jon was doing this entire time? Who even WAS he? He hadn't the slightest idea. Jon turned off the lights in his room, and put the slip back on the desk, and went to bed. Jon woke up in the middle of the night to talking. He heard Nikolas talking to someone, but Jon couldn't tell who he was talking to. '''Nikolas: '''Right, so he's a suspect? The King? What do you want me to do about it? '???: '''Well, the stars alligned in our favor, let's just say that. You have him right in your base! '''Nikolas: '''Well yes, but.. Jon panics at this point, because he realizes he just got caught. He goes out his door, and begins running down the long maze like hallways. '''Nikolas: '''HEY! Nikolas starts running after him. Jon has a head start, though he took a wrong turn. It was a dead end. Nikolas is now standing right behind him, with his sword in his hand. '''Nikolas: '''Don't move. '''Jon: '''I'm already caught.. why should I care if you kill me? Nikolas sighs, and then knocks Jon unconcious. ---- Scene changes to a new room in Siren. Jon is in a chair, and Nikolas, is next to some device, standing up working on it. Jon slowly starts to wake up, and Nikolas notices. '''Nikolas: '''Morning, King. '''Jon: '''Hi...? '''Nikolas: '''How was your rest? '''Jon: '''Just arrest me man. I know you're going to have to, according to the law. '''Nikolas: '''Nah. I'm not interested in that. I am interested in you though. I know you can do much more than you present you can. '''Jon: '''What do you mean? '''Nikolas: '''I mean, you can help me with making this explosive device, that will utterly devastate a country roughly the size of Seizo. Jon frowns. '''Jon: '''Are you working for Oasis? Nikolas smiles, indicating that he does, or at least has some affiliation. '''Nikolas: '''I mean really, nobody is obedient to the law in this country. I'll just leave it at that. We all want one thing: the destruction of Seizo. Though, yes I have been working with them, as I am the only supplier of explosive parts in the country. Did they really not tell you? '''Jon: '''No, they didn't... '''Nikolas: '''Oasis doesn't like revealing their members to avoid talking about it outside of their labs, because it could eventually spread via rumors. There's whole layers of Oasis that you're probably not aware of. I still don't know everything and I have been working for them for 7 years. Odd folks there. This base is in a way a result of their experiments. Jon nods his head. '''Jon: '''But wait, why aren't we using the Oasis Salt Lab? Isn't that where they make the explosives? '''Nikolas: '''Oh, you haven't heard the news? Jon frowns and shakes his head no. '''Nikolas: '''The lab exploded, though some of the findings still live. Jon looked in shock '''Jon: '''God, that's horrible. How many people died? '''Nikolas: '''That I do not know. '''Jon: '''Though if they already failed once, wouldn't they want to make sure they don't kill any more lives? '''Nikolas: '''You'd think but... Oasis tasked me with making the explosive anyways. Though, I am confident in my bomb making skills. Jon sighed, and looked hopeless. '''Jon: '''Well, shouldn't we get started? '''Nikolas: '''As much as I'd love to, we first need to retrieve one of the most talented Oasis scientists. '''Jon: '''And who would that be? '''Nikolas: '''Lukas Jurpp '''Jon: '''Wait, I think I know him. He visited my shop a lot. Is it the same guy? '''Nikolas: '''I believe so. Right now he is in prison. '''Jon: '''Well there's no way he's getting out. '''Nikolas: '''Correct... well... unless we break him out. Let's retrieve our scientist. '''END. ---- CREDITS Where Is My Mind - Maxence Cyrin plays in the background as the credits roll. Thanks to Indigo, AwesomeLuke, and Doodle for helping create this story Credits to Ice for writing "Arc's Kraffen" Animated by Phinix ----